1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic book display device and its display method, and more particularly, is suitably applied to the electronic book to display book data such as characters and graphics on the display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an electronic book which stores book data such as characters and graphics contained in the book in the recording medium in advance and displays these on the display screen upon reading out these book data from the recording medium as occasion demands has been proposed. And if the user exchanges the recording medium to set into this electronic book, he can read a variety of books.
However, in practice, there are cases where the user draws lines under a sequence of characters to which the user pays attention and draws markers such as by applying color on a sequence of characters using the fluorescent pen. In these cases, sequences of characters to which the user pays attention will be emphasized by underline or marker, and thus the user can recognize the important part in the page at first glance.
Moreover, in the electronic book described above, the function to draw underlines and markers onto the desired sequence of characters among sentences to be displayed on the display screen is installed. And thus, the user can emphasize a sequence of characters to which he pays attention by drawing underlines and markers onto the sequence of characters.
However, in the electronic book according to the construction as described above, the user has to conduct two stages of operations when drawing underlines and markers onto a sequence of characters to be focused attention; such as the user has to select Icon for drawing underlines or markers from the menu on which multiple Icons are displayed and then, specify the range of character sequence focused attention in the sentence. And thus, it has created a problem that the operation becomes complicated as compared with the case of just drawing underlines and markers onto the sequences of characters focused attention in the page the user is reading.